a kitty is going to save the day?
by nicotheneko
Summary: the Argo 2 and everyone in it is going to die, the war with Gaea is impossible to win but there is one person who can save the day? bum bumm bum, a kitty will! sorry stupid summery, please read!
1. prologue

Nico's pov

"so everything is good here? " I asked making Travis and Connor jump. I would think they would be used to me sneaking up on everyone by now.

"yes Nico " Chiron said smiling at me

"When the hell did u get here?!" connor yelped, yup i scared him.

"i've been here the whole time, thank you for noticing me." i retorted. Reyna was chuckling at me, she knew i was there.

" well then im glad that all is well, im going to go make sure Everything is going well on the Argo 2." I smiled at Reyna. She got up with me and we walked out of the big house. The brisk air felt great as we walked in a hurry to my cabin

" do you have enough energy to do it?" she asked as we walked to my bed i layed down.

" OK Rey, im going to look like im asleep, but im not so please dont try to wake me up because it will throw me off."

"ready?" i asked and she nodded. I closed my eyes and went to "sleep".


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Nico's pov

Its so odd looking at the world through a cats eyes, well almost through cats eyes. I still can see color but i feel so much tinier and everything is bigger. I was on the Argo 2, but before i arrived on the warship i grabbed Annabeth and Percy's stuff. Her laptop and all of their gear. Suddenly i heard "intruder on stern!" it was Leo's voice. They detected a kitty, impressive. I just sat there and waited for them to come to me. They did and all armed. I had Annebeth's dagger at my feet...err..paws.

"Some intruder you caught Leo, its terrifying" They all lowered their weapons.

"little Bob!" Annabeth ran up to me and scooped me up.I hissed and attempted to claw my way out, I succeeded, but she dropped me. But I landed on my paws, as all cats do. If only i could talk but that would ruin the fact that i am undercover.

"Well How in Hades did a kitten get on a flying ship? Are we sure its on our side?" Frank said, he was uneasy about a kitten thats funny. They were all watching me, waiting for me to attack. My paws made no sound on the floor of the ship as i walked over to Percy. He picked me up, crap i wanted to get down, but percy oh gods his smell. The ocean smells so good and his eyes so beautiful in the moonlight. How could i claw his beautiful body? Then i began to purr, now this is humiliating, i can't control my feelings its like my heart has no more walls. Damn cat. Since i was so focused on my thoughts i didn't realize that they had already told my story and now everyone knew who "little Bob" is. Now just know this; i do NOT approve of this ridiculous name.

" Thank you lil' Bob, for our stuff." Annabeth said and used one finger to touch my head moving it up and down my forehead and nose, ohh i like this, Her hands have probably been all over Percy's…..NOnonono wait lets not think about this not now. Now i see why cats like being pet, it feels good and it makes me feel loved. Not that anyone really loves me she just likes to pet "little Bob." Percy began walking back into the dining room thing. Annabeth carried their stuff With her and dropped it off in their...her or was it his room? Were they sleeping together...well they could get away with that. After All there is no chaperone on this ship filled with teens.

We were seated at the table and i was on Percy's lap, this is torture.

"Good timing kitty, you came just in time for dinner." piper smiled. I get the feeling she likes cats. They all got food from the cornucopia, Piper tried to get cat food for me but it didn't work only human food would come out.

" Hold on i have an idea.." Frank turned into a Tabby cat. He jumped on the floor and walked over to Percy's side and i heard

"Hey little Bob, how are you my name is Frank."

"Frank dont freak out…"

"Nico?! what are you doing? how are you able to shape shift?"

"For me its called shadow forms. and please,please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know.." i begged.

"ok so im guessing that you are doing something to help us so you have your reasons, i won't say anything."

" Thanks man, Also.. can you by fink a way to get them to stop calling me lil bob, i don't like it."

"Yeah, anything else?"

"you might hear me talking in your head randomly, don't freak out if i do. And can i have italian soda and oatmeal? ohhh and candy corn! hmmmm and coffee.." i purred.

"yeah ok." he snickered and turned back into his normal self and sat back down.

He pulled my requested food out of the cornucopia.

"He told you thats what he wanted?" Hazel laughed. He cuddled her, she is so happy with him. I jumped up on the table and nibbled on the candy corn. So yummy.

" That is so not good for him…." Percy said pulling me away from my sweets. I meowed in sadness and gave him the wide eyes. " oh no Don't give me that look...don't you dare…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. This is fun.

"Fine you win!" he let me go and i proceed to eat my meal and get hyped on coffee.

They began talking about random stuff, mostly about how they kicked Gaea and her army of giants asses.

"Percy, Jason, you guys were awesome when u did that little teamwork thing!" Leo clapped and Percy blushed a little bit and Jason gave a cocky smile. I looked at Leo and cocked my little head. He didn't seem to get the message, oh well.

"we all did a good job, don't give anyone special credit.." Percy sighed and took a sip of whatever he was drinking. I wanted some… my coffee tasted like stale cardboard, nothing like the magical goodness from my home and what my mom used to make. So when he put it down i immediately ran for it, I put my paws up on the top of the blue mug and began lapping up his peppermint tea.

"hey! thats my tea.." Percy laughed and picked me up but when he kissed my forehead i went numb, he kissed me! Then he put me on his lap and i climbed up, put my paws on his chest and looked him in the eyes, the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen. He pulled his hoodie string and and waved it in front of my face and i began playing with it like a kitten would well i am a kitten so that would explain my actions.

"he is sooo cute!" Piper squealed then swooped me up then proceeded to cover me with kisses. Eh, i'm not the biggest fan of girls kissing me but i'm not going to claw her face off for it. However i did begin to squirm until she released me and i did claw her arms a bit.

"I think he's sexist." Leo said "Haze, you pick him up and prove my awesome geniusness right" She did as Leo said and they all were laughing at leo's statement. However i didn't claw my half sister instead i teared up when i looked into her eyes.

"Ohhhh no no don't cry little kitty. Percy your little baby is crying!" she cuddled me closer.

"Cats can cry?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Well yeah." Hazel said and handed me to Percy who stroked my face and cuddled me, i'm just getting loved on today!

"Well if this is a male cat, then he is gay." Leo said laughing but Frank looked uneasy, then i heard Frank's voice in my head.

"hey man are you gay?" He asked, crap someone actually took Leo seriously.

"does it really matter?" i hissed and licked my paws.

" i would like to know." he sighed. " you are aren't you?"

" yes, don't tell anyone please…" I begged

" i won't, but please come out of the closet to everyone eventually ok kid?" i nodded and he got up and left the room.

"where are u going babe?" Hazel asked and he replied saying he was going to get a book.

"So our cat is gay and has a thing for Percy." Leo mused, why can't he just drop this subject? I hopped off him and went into the corner.

"Come on, i think you guys are hurting his feelings."hazel said and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Alright well i'm gonna go hang out in the boiler room and play around with my tools and stuff." Leo said and left, i followed him. He was whistling a song, not one that i'm familiar with, but it was a nice tune it made me feel a little more content.

"what do you want?" Leo said after we got down into the boiler room.

"For you to die Valdez." We both jumped however i landed in his arms, What kind of monster was that?!


	3. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

When you hear the sound of explosions coming from a boiling room on a flying ship, you know a monster got on the ship. All of us instinctively grabbed our weapons and ran like hell towards the boiler room where Leo was, but we were too late.

He already killed it.

Now he was (not surprisingly) fixing something and was covered in gold dust, oil and some sort of other goo that i'm not even sure what it was. Little Bob was trying to help him seal a leak. But a kitten is not a good choice for a mechanic's assistant. A large metal container had fallen over so Frank, Jason and I picked it up, i have no idea what was in it bet it was oil or something.

"Nice work kitten!" Leo gave the kitten a high five making Piper and Hazel say "awwww" I admit that was pretty cute. " thanks for helping guys"

"Anyday grease monkey" Jason ruffled Leo's hair. How many nicknames can we come up for him. Little Bob came over to me , the poor baby was covered with gold dust and oil now he was all dirty. i squatted down and touched his little nose which made him grow cross-eyed.

"Looks like someone needs a bath." i scooped the little bundle of fuzz up and he glared at me

" you NEED one." i frowned, i could feel every bone in his frail body. i kissed his tiny forehead and carried him to my room, i need a shower anyways. I got into my underwear and turned on the water. Little Bob began playing in my jeans that were on the floor. Well he is entertaining me while we wait for the water to rise. I'm not sure why i felt uncomfortable taking my underwear off, it is just a cat, but i was glad i kept them on because Annabeth walked in.

"Hey sexy." she said and kissed me. Why was i uncomfortable being naked around her, i trust her with my life, i don't even like having my shirt off around her. I feel horrible about being so damn insecure. So we just sat there kissing it was so nice, I'm glad All this is over.

"you should probably turn off the water now, its a little to high." I quickly turned it off.

"Little Bob might Drown its too deep." She is a little to cautious, but i drained it so it would be safe enough for him. He tried to fight me, he really didn't want to get in. Like more then any cat would. He was flipping out. But i got him in the water. I have given cats a bath before but this was ridiculous. He looked just like Nico when we were canoeing and he fell into the water. Then as if on cue the craziest thing began to happen, Shadows began swirling into the kitten holy shit. Annabeth and i backed into the far wall and i drew my sword. A dark form was getting larger and larger until it formed into...Nico?!

"What the hell?! When..How?!" I stood there in shock i even dropped my sword. Nico sat in the tub soaking wet giving me the death glare.

"Percy….don't freak out…." He stood up and put his hands up.

"nope, not freaking out." he lowered his hands and got out.

"damnit percy don't you know that cats DO NOT like water?" he took off his jacket.

"So you're little Bob?" Annabeth mused and he nodded but wouldn't look us in the eyes.

"can i like, borrow some clothes?" He asked.

"yeah! sure" i said and threw three towels at him. Annabeth and i left but when i looked back i saw he was crying. Oh no.

I gathered some clothes for him and i made sure to grab a belt since the jeans would be huge on him. I found myself kissing my girlfriend again, a nice little makeout session to pass time i figured we should give nico a while. I pulled her onto my bed where i was on top of her i started putting my hand on her hip, then up her shirt slowly she smiled. And right when things got good Nico pitched in.

"Percy, can i have some clothes now?" That was a worse cock-block then that squirrel that one time. i got off of her and gave Nico the clothes he his himself with towels, he's more shy than i am.

"you should probably put your clothes on too" i nodded and did as she suggested. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, so um i'm guessing i have some explaining to do." We all got up and went to the little dining room.

"Whoa hey neeks!" Jason got up and gave the small italian a hug. "When did you get here?"

"He was…" Annabeth began but was interrupted by nico.

"I AM little bob." He did air quotes around the name we gave the kitten, by his face i could tell that he did not like the name. No one said anything, giving him time to to explain. " the cat is simply a shadow form, like what Frank does except more powerful and more awesome. But with that form i can't..control myself. Like when i'm a human i can control myself to not show love or affections." Leo coughed. "sorry, i couldn't really control my actions. Mi dispiace."

"So you're gay?! and you have been hiding it all this time!?" Leo blurted out.

"and so by the looks of it you are all over my boyfriend?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"No..no! its not like that! i mean i used to but...i'm over it!" Nico said in defense.

"So how long have u known?" Leo asked Nico. "And why are you stalking us? are you really trying to kill us because i'm pretty sure you are."

"LEO stop!" Jason snapped.

" Why the fuck would i try to kill you guys!?All i have ever done is help you guys! And never once have a gotten a "thank you", not once! Especially you perseus! You were supposed to die in Tartarus, but i took the blade for you! I almost went insane and died so that you would live through that fucked up place! Thats all i have ever done for camp, both camps! I do more for them than 90% of the campers will ever do and yet you still reject me!" tears were streaming down his face, his eyes seemed lonely, broken and sad. He deserves to be happy not endure this pain.

"nico, i tried to talk to you, when you were tying the ropes but you pushed me away, i wanted to apologize and thank you…" He looked at me with his big sad brown eyes, i wanted to cry. " I'm telling the truth."

" i believe you." Hazel hugged him everyone looked guilty, they were fidgeting or looking down at the ground, no one looking at him. He was right, the camps treated him like shit.

"Can we talk tonight, just the two of us?" i asked the pale italian, he nodded.

I ruffled his wet hair, i could see his face, his face was like a models, i know that sounds kind of weird coming from a guy but its true. He had a perfect face if only he slept more to get rid of the darkness under his eyes. He looked a lot like Andy Biersack, the lead singer to Black Veil Brides, now that i think about it, they could be twins! holy shit they look alike. I could totally see Nico wearing make-up and dressing all emo and punk, he does look emo already. I'm sure he has girls drooling over his hotness but they are too afraid to talk to him, not that he would date a girl anyway. He calmed down, now he seemed to look...happy? No, content was a better word to describe him.

"See Neeks all you needed to do was vent…" Jason laughed.

"I do vent!" Nico mumbled in response.

"I mean in a NOT self-destructive way." Jason crossed his muscular arms, he makes me feel worse about myself. We all sat down for dinner, Nico didn't eat much but he did drink quite a bit of coffee. I got a piece of candy-corn and threw it in his coffee, he raised his eyebrows but continued to drink it. I threw another one in, than another, then another until he went all ninja and caught it in between two of his fingers then hit me in the eye with it. Everyone laughed.

"Dude you awesomeness level just like tripled" He slightly smiled at Jason, since he said the comment.

"You have such a perfect smile!" Piper smiled sweetly he whispered a thanks.

"Sooo, i'm sorry for being a ass-hole." Leo looked Nico in the eyes. "But i just want to know, is being gay a pain in the ass?"

Nico grinned but tried to hide it with the cup of coffee.

"Only when you had a fun-filled night." Frank choked on his pepsi and Hazel face-palmed.

"NICO!" Annabeth and i said simultaneously.

"thats cute, how you guys do that." He smirked and continued to drink his 18th cup of coffee.

"You are going to be bouncing off the walls tonight." Hazel said than groaned.

"can we make a pit-stop please? i want to be on dry land for a little bit." Leo nodded.

"Sounds good, we are almost to Virginia beach.." I jumped out of his seat and said

" By the power gray skull, thank the gods!" did some punches in the air and spun around.

"interesting boyfriend you got there Annabeth." Jason smirked, she rolled her eyes.

"yes he is and thats one reason why i love him so much." he kissed her.

"Get a room!" Hazal and nico shouted at us.

"Thats cute, how u guys do that." nico rolled his eyes, see i can use jokes as well. He rolled his eyes.

"Prepare for landing!" Leo shouted into the loudspeaker. TO THE BEACH!


End file.
